My Turn To Cry
by L.Kim Roses
Summary: Romance/Angst. K. EXO Kris/You. Summary: Kris menyukai seorang gadis. Namun sebelum Kris memiliki kesempatan dan keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya, gadis itu meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ia meninggal tanpa Kris pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan gadis itu padanya. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang Kris tidak tahu.


My Turn To Cry  
Romance/Angst. K. Kris/You.  
Summary: Kris menyukai seorang gadis. Namun, sebelum Kris memiliki kesempatan dan keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya, gadis itu meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ia meninggal tanpa Kris pernah tahu apa yang dirasakan gadis itu padanya.  
Soundtrack: My Turn To Cry (Chinese ver.)

* * *

Angin menghembus masuk, menerpa wajah murid di pinggir jendela yang berjuang keras melawan rasa kantuk sampai pensil mereka terjatuh. Samar-samar suara guru yang menjelaskan dan kapur putih yang menggores papan tulis terdengar begitu lembut seperti musik penidur.

Di barisan ketiga dari belakang, sesosok jangkung berambut pirang sedang bertopang malas dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya mencatat apa yang dianggapnya penting.

Kris Wu, itulah nama yang tertulis di pinggir mejanya dengan ukuran huruf yang kecil. Suatu kebiasaan kecil yang tidak pernah disadari siapapun. Sebab orang memang jarang atau mungkin lupa memperhatikan hal-hal kecil sampai mereka kehilangan dan tersadar betapa berharganya hal-hal itu.

Dengan telunjuknya, Kris mengukir ulang namanya tepat di atas goresan sebelumnya. Kegiatan kecil ini membawanya kepada memori sewaktu ia masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Seorang anak perempuan pernah menyadari kebiasaannya ini. Lalu sambil tertawa pelan ia menambahkan kata 'jelek' di bawahnya. Gadis itu berambut panjang dikuncir dua, wajahnya biasa saja, tapi Kris menganggapnya teman sekelas yang menyenangkan.

"Apa ini? Hei, kita 'kan tidak boleh mencoret-coret meja. …Kris? Ini 'kan nama Inggrismu, ya ampun, kau mau semua orang yang nanti duduk di sini tahu kalau meja ini pernah terkena ilermu saat ketiduran, ya? Dan bangku ini pernah dicium pantatmu?" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Berisik. Masalah buatmu?" jawab Kris.

Anak itu menggeleng, masih sambil tertawa. "Sini, pinjami aku."

Sejak saat itu, telah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kris untuk menulis namanya di pinggir meja permanennya di kelas yang ditempatinya. Tapi sekarang sudah tiga tahun tidak ada kata 'jelek' di bawah namanya.

Rasa sakit menyerang dadanya seketika itu juga. Kris segera melepaskan pandangannya dari namanya kembali ke papan tulis yang monokrom. Namun begitu Kris menengok ke depan, dengan sendirinya matanya melihat ke arah bangku di baris paling depan di sebelah jendela.

Kalau gadis itu masih ada, ia pasti akan selalu duduk di situ, walau Kris tidak pernah tahu kenapa. Mungkin nyaman, Kris sendiri tidak pernah mau pindah tempat agar bisa terus memandanginya waktu dulu.

"Hei, kamu yang di pojok sana!" teriak guru ke arah meja itu membuat Kris tersentak.

Tidak ada reaksi sampai sebatang kapur dilemparkan dan mengenai dahi siswi yang duduk di sana. Siswi itu bangun dari tidur indahnya sambil meringis membuat seisi kelas tergelak—kecuali Kris. Kris mendengar siswi itu diomeli dengan galak tapi sedikitpun wajahnya tidak memerah karena malu atau apa. Rasanya agak mirip dengan seseorang…

"—dan ketua kelas! Mana Wu Yifan? Ah, itu dia. Ketua kelas, kau harus memberikan bimbingan belajar untuknya nanti sore, mengerti? Aku tidak mau ada seorang pun di kelasku yang tidak mengerti bab ini."

Sebenarnya seisi sekolah tahu kalau guru ini pandai dan punya banyak waktu luang, tetapi gejolak mudanya membuatnya mengabdi hanya saat jam kerja saja. Kris mengangguk sementara siswi itu melihat Kris sedari tadi dengan wajah mengeluh, enggan mendapat tambahan.

Sepulang sekolah, Kris duduk di tempatnya menunggu siswi tadi datang kepadanya membawa buku. Kris sama sekali tidak memanggil namanya sebab ia memang tidak tahu, terlalu banyak orang di kelasnya. Ia dipilih menjadi ketua kelas hanya karena ia tinggi dan nilainya bagus, tetapi ketua kelas secara _de facto_ adalah wakilnya, Lu Han.

Kris mengajarinya sampai sore. Dari sikapnya yang santai dan lelucon satu arahnya, siswi itu benar-benar berusaha membuat Kris tidak kaku. Mungkin upayanya akan berhasil seandainya ia mengajak bicara Kris yang dahulu, mungkin jika begitu Kris akan meladeninya.

Sebelum pulang Kris mengingatkannya lagi, "Jangan lupa membaca ulang dan kerjakan latihannya. Aku tidak mau guru menyuruhku mengajar bimbel lagi. Kau juga tidak mau, 'kan?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Bagus."

Kris menyampirkan tasnya dan pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan siswi itu di depan kelas yang memandangi punggung tegapnya yang semakin menjauh dan menjauh. Kris tidak tahu, dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, gadis itu mendesah dan berjalan dengan lemas ke dalam kelas.

Matahari setengah tenggelam, jalanan sudah mulai lenggang dihiasi daun-daun gugur. Kris mengeratkan tas di bahu tegapnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke toko bunga di perempatan yang biasa dikunjunginya setiap hari ketiga.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan senyum setelah menerima seikat bunga-bunga putih kecil dari penjual toko bunga yang ramah.

Kris berdiri di pinggir trotoar di samping tiang lampu merah. Di kaki tiang itu ada sebotol beling yang diisi air dan bunga putih yang agak layu. Dengan berjongkok, ia mengganti bunganya dengan bunga yang masih segar yang baru dibelinya kemudian berdoa. Ia berada di sana cukup lama sampai matahari benar-benar terbenam. Sesudahnya, Kris pun pulang.

Kris punya satu masalah yang muncul dan tidak bersolusi semenjak kepergian gadis yang disukainya. Ia tidak bisa tidur tenang di malam hari meskipun lampu kamarnya telah dipadamkan dan gelap gulita menyelimutinya.

Setiap malam, Kris selalu menggambar wajah gadis yang disukainya di udara dengan jarinya. Senyum malu-malunya, kedua matanya yang penuh keajaiban, Kris benar-benar ingin merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan jika bisa, mendengarkan suara tawanya yang manis jika bisa.

Di malam-malam tertentu, Kris akan berdiri di balkon kamarnya, membiarkan bintang-bintang menyaksikannya menangis tanpa suara.

Andai, andai saja waktu bisa diulang kembali. Kris akan mengatakan perasaannya hari itu juga tanpa ragu lagi, mengatakan kata suka yang ada di ujung bibir. Menahannya mungkin untuk sebentar saja, tidak peduli ia akan diterima atau dihempaskan kenyataan, sehingga di hari hujan itu, dia… truk terkutuk itu tidak menabraknya!

Paginya, Kris terbangun dengan mata sembab. Lu Han yang menyapanya di lorong sekolah menyapa pelan dan menyentuh pundak Kris dengan senyum simpati di wajah, "Sudah tiga tahun, Kris."

Sebelumnya kata-kata Lu Han akan lebih panjang, tapi bahkan kata-kata penghiburan lebih cepat habis daripada air mata. Kris benar-benar sangat menghargai kehadiran Lu Han dan teman-teman yang lain.

Kris sendiri tidak ingin terus begini, ia ingin berhenti menyesal dan merelakan semuanya, tetapi kenangan masa lalu merantai dirinya, dan orang lain tidak ada yang berusaha lebih keras untuk menariknya dari cengkeraman bayang-bayang yang muncul dalam benaknya yang membuat hatinya sakit dan merana.

"Uh… Selamat pagi."

Kris menutup pintu lokernya setelah mengambil semua buku yang diperlukannya tepat ketika sapaan canggung itu terdengar. Di balik pintu loker, berdiri siswi—mungkin lebih baik jika Kris mulai menganggapnya teman sekelas—yang baru diajarnya kemarin.

Kris diam saja. Siswi itu juga untuk sebentar sampai akhirnya ia pamit untuk pergi ke kelas. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli apakah sikapnya barusan terhitung kasar atau tidak. Ia bahkan baru tahusadar kalau lokernya dekat sekali dengan loker gadis itu.

Hari ini ada ulangan dan besoknya ketika nilai dibacakan, terdengar pekikan gembira dari pinggir kelas, dari bangku siswi itu.

Kris bertopang dagu melihat betapa senangnya gadis itu. Ia sendiri puas karena setidaknya waktunya tidak sia-sia, Kris pun kembali fokus pada buku catatannya. Ia tidak tahu kalau gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan menatapnya sebentar.

Decit bola berwarna oranye yang bertemu dengan tanah beton lapangan basket menggema di telinga Kris. Gesekan sepatu olahraga dan gemerincing ring. Masuk. Tiga angka dicetaknya dan gemuruh penonton riuh rendah. Kris membasuh keringat di dahi dengan lengan.

Bagi Kris, bermain basket adalah pelariannya.

Ia dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri. Merasakan tubuhnya terbakar oleh udara kompetisi di depan matanya. Setidaknya dengan begini Kris dapat melupakan dukanya untuk sejenak.

Satu-persatu temannya pamit pulang. Chen, Xiumin, Zitao, Yixing, dan akhirnya Luhan. Walaupun sebelum pergi, Luhan yang mengingat hari apa ini memberikan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, "Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Tinggal dirinya sendiri di lapangan yang sunyi itu. Kris menembak bolanya yang terakhir ke dalam ring, membiarkan bola itu jatuh ke tanah, menggelinding, baru meninggalkan lapangan.

Kris berniat kembali lagi ke kelasnya karena baru teringat jaketnya yang tertinggal. Tapi saat ia sampai di tempat duduknya, ia menemukan jaketnya terlipat rapi di atas meja dan Kris menyadari sesuatu yang membuat matanya terbelalak. Di bawah tulisan namanya di pinggir meja, ada suatu kata yang baru ditulis dengan pensil.

Kris 'baik'.

Selagi berkonsentrasi menerka-nerka siapa yang menulisnya di sana, mungkin Luhan atau Chen yang usil, ponselnya bergetar oleh alarm. Kris tidak perlu membaca apa pengingat yang terera di layarnya untuk mengetahui apa isinya: Beli bunga matahari untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Kris segera bergegas untuk hal yang lebih penting.

Senja hari ini begitu cerah. Kris dengan sebuket bunga matahari dan senyum di wajahnya berjalan mendekati tempat peristirahatan gadis yang dikasihinya. Ia meletakkan bunga kesukaannya di depan batu nisannya dan berdoa.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas," ucap Kris sambil mengusap namanya yang terukir di batu hitam lalu beranjak pergi. Setitik air matanya jatuh ke atas tanah berbunga liar. Angin menerpa pipinya seakan itu adalah cara gadis itu mengatakan terima kasih dari atas sana.

Malam yang selalu Kris hindari akhirnya tiba. Kris berdiri di balkon kamarnya, memandangi benda-benda di langit. Membayangkan apakah bulan dapat merasakan sakitnya. Batinnya lelah namun kalaupun ia tidur sekarang, mimpi buruk akan begitu jelas hingga ia akan terbangun di detik berikutnya.

Kris masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan hanya berbaring di atas ranjang. Tidak berani menoleh ke samping untuk melihat guntingan foto satu kelas dari tiga tahun lalu yang ia pajang di atas laci meja kamarnya. Ia hanya memandangi jam di dinding sampai rasa kantuk menyeretnya… ke dalam kedamaian semu.

"Apa kau yang melipat jaketku dan menulis sesuatu di mejaku kemarin?"

Kris tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya lupa bagaimana cara berbasa-basi dengan seseorang di pagi hari, yang ia ingat adalah barusan ia mengecek jadwal piket dari Luhan, dan menemukan bahwa gadis bimbel itu salah satu orang yang piket. Dialah tersangka utama.

Gadis itu agak terkejut sampai pundaknya menabrak pintu loker, Kris merasa bersalah untuk ini. Kegugupan juga tergambar di garis bibirnya. "Eh, ya… Aku kemarin yang bertugas mengelap meja dan bangku jadi jaketmu kurapikan juga."

Kris melipat tangan di dada, memasang wajah sedatar dan seserius mungkin, dengan begini lawan bicaranya biasanya akan terintimidasi dan sulit berbohong.

"Lalu, soal tulisannya?"

"Eh… eh, soal itu..."

"Kau tidak diizinkan untuk mencoret meja orang lain semaumu—" tiba-tiba gadis itu mulai panik dan kata-katanya meluncur cepat, "Tunggu, tunggu! Kalau kau marah, aku akan segera menghapusnya! Dari dulu kita selalu sekelas dan setiap piket aku selalu melihat tulisan namamu di pinggir meja," Kris tertegun, ia pikir hanya ada satu orang yang menyadari kebiasaan kecilnya.

"dan dulu sewaktu SMP, selalu ada kata 'jelek' di bawahnya," gadis itu terlihat seperti ingin tertawa, "eh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejek. Dan, dan, karena kemarin kau sudah membantuku dengan nilaiku, aku ingin berterima kasih…"

Kris menundukkan kepalanya dan bersandar pada loker. Lima menit lagi bel berdering, pikirnya saat melihat jam tangan. Di benaknya, terlintas lagi guratan yang mirip tapi berbeda kata: 'jelek' dan 'baik'. Seakan mereka ditulis oleh orang yang sama. Tapi, tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Gadis itu terlihat lebih tenang sekarang dan bahkan berani mengintip wajah Kris yang tertunduk hingga Kris mendongak lagi dengan lebih tegas. "Apa?"

"Itu, aku juga ingin minta maaf. Dulu… yang menulis kata itu, teman kita yang kau sukai, 'kan?" ia tersenyum tulus, "Tapi aku yakin kalau sebenarnya kau itu baik, jadi aku menulisnya."

"Jangan sok tahu," Kris mendengus.

Ia rasa gadis di depannya ini berlebihan dan sok akrab, meski ia ingat gadis ini cukup dekat dengan gadis yang disukainya waktu itu. Hanya karena membuat nilainya sembilan, ia sudah dianggap sebaik malaikat? Hah, yang benar saja.

Gadis itu menggeleng penuh arti. "Tidak. Kau memang baik dan dia juga pernah bilang begitu."

Kris mengernyit. Dia?

Sebelum Kris sempat bertanya, bel berdering dan gadis itu tersenyum lalu berlari ke kelas—karena sebenarnya dibutuhkan keberanian yang besar untuk berbincang dengan orang seperti Kris.

Hari ini hari ketiga lagi. Sepulang sekolah, Kris mengunjungi toko bunga dan membeli seikat kecil bunga putih seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda ketika di kaki tiang itu. Ada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sudah tak asing baginya sedang mengganti air di dalam botol.

Kris menghela napas. Lagi-lagi dia.

"Oh, hai. Aku sudah beberapa bulan tidak ke sini. Rupanya kau, ya, yang selalu mengganti bunganya?" kata gadis itu sambil berdiri mengebaskan roknya.

Kris hanya bergumam dan melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, lalu membuang bunga yang sudah layu ke tempat sampah. Kris berlutut untuk berdoa walaupun sebelumnya ia melirik ke arah gadis itu yang masih belum pergi.

Saat Kris membuka matanya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa gadis ini sekarang mulai menangis sambil menatapnya. Air matanya menetes terus-menerus dan Kris bingung begitu juga dengan tatapan aneh pejalan kaki yang melewati mereka.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kris berulang kali yang dijawab dengan isakan.

Gadis itu mengungkapkan wajahnya dari balik telapak tangannya yang kecil. Pipinya basah dan hidungnya merah. Suaranya bergetar saat bicara. "Tidak kusangka… selama ini kau selalu datang ke sini. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau sesedih ini atas kepergiannya."

Kris tidak jadi menatapnya dan malah pada bunga di kakinya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus, dia juga pasti tidak mau melihatmu terus begini… tidak bergerak selangkah pun dari masa lalu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan kata-kata klise seperti itu untuk menghiburku," Kris tertawa sengit. "Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanku. Kau juga tidak. Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang kau sukai meninggal tanpa tahu perasaanmu padanya, dan kau juga tidak tahu perasaannya padamu, hah?!"

Gadis itu mundur selangkah. Tangannya terkepal berusaha agar lebih tegar walau dibentak oleh Kris. Kris jarang sekali meluapkan emosinya, bahkan tidak pernah, tapi untuk kali ini entah kenapa ia ingin melampiaskan semuanya.

"Tapi... Uh, dasar bodoh. Kau ini begitu bodoh! Memangnya saat dia masih hidup, dia menyuruhmu untuk terus menangis kalau dia sudah mati nanti? Lalu buat apa ia waktu itu mencoba menjadi temanmu, supaya kau bisa jadi orang yang lebih ceria, Wu Yifan?"

Kris terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab lagi. Raut wajahnya jauh lebih muram dari sebelumnya. "Dengar… apapun yang kulakukan, apapun yang kau katakan, kenyataan juga tidak akan berubah, 'kan. Dia tetap sudah tidak ada…"

Kris menatap ke arah langit, "dan tidak tahu seberapa besar aku menyukainya... Ya, aku memang bodoh dan aku memang menyedihkan."

Gadis itu menerjangnya, mendorongnya kedua pundaknya sekuat tenaga hingga Kris dan dia sendiri hampir terjatuh ke tanah dan mengenai kendaraan yang melaju melewati mereka. Gadis ini benar-benar cari mati.

"Apa hanya itu yang ada di pikiranmu?! Kau ini masih punya hidup tapi kau tidak menghargainya. Sementara dia, semasa hidupnya selalu berusaha membuat orang lain bahagia, bahkan dia yang menolongku sewaktu aku hampir mati karena ditindas! Kalau aku jadi dia, aku… sudah mati pun aku akan membenci orang sepertimu!"

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah sebentar lagi kalau ia terus melanjutkan, ia akan meledak, Kris juga begitu. Ia mengusap matanya dan mengambil tasnya lalu pergi. Setelah kepergiannya, kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam kepala Kris bagaikan pisau yang menghujam otaknya berkali-kali.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, sudah mati pun aku akan membenci orang sepertimu!"

Sekarang ia tidak bisa tidak peduli. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya dibenci olehnya. Kris tidak tidur malam itu.

Berhari-hari setelahnya, gadis itu tidak menganggapnya ada. Kris sadar mungkin sebenarnya ia juga bersalah. Gadis itu sendiri begitu tersentuh dengan hidup gadis yang disukainya dan malah lebih dekat dengannya daripada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia bersikap… lebih baik.

Akhirnya Kris mengejarnya sepulang sekolah. Kris berhasil menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya bicara di atap sekolah. Tangan mereka bahkan belum terlepas karena Kris tidak mau gadis ini kabur.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, sampai kita selesai bicara."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau bicara dengan orang bodoh."

"Hei, kau—ugh," Kris menahan dorongan untuk menghentak gadis ini. "Apa?" selanya, "Bukankah kau sendiri mengaku di depanku kalau kau ini bodoh dan menyedih—"

"Maaf."

"—kan. Hah? Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya kalau dia bsia saja membenciku. Selama ini aku sendiri ingin keluar dari lingkaran ini, tapi aku tidak bisa. Itu semua karena aku tidak pernah ingin membicarakannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Diam, dengarkan sampai habis. Aku pikir… dia juga orang yang berarti 'kan buatmu? Jadi kupikir, sebaiknya aku mempertimbangkan perkataanmu. Jadi… maukah… kau menolongku? Selain itu, kau satu-satunya orang yang berani mengonfrontasiku seperti itu."

Kris menatap tepat ke kedua mata gadis itu, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau merasa tidak nyaman dan melihat ke bawah, refleks melepas tangan mereka yang masih bergandengan.

Masih dengan sedikit menunduk, gadis itu mulai bicara. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kubantu… tapi sepertinya sumber kesedihanmu adalah perasaanmu sendiri," gadis itu menunjuk tepat di tengah dada Kris dengan telunjuknya, "dan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan orang yang sudah tiada, tapi… mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencari jawabannya." Gadis itu tersenyum dan Kris, setelah sekian lama, tersenyum.

Hari-hari berikutnya, sesuai dengan ide gadis itu, Kris meminta bantuan Luhan dan Yixing mencari-cari di antara tumpukan buku-buku di setiap rak perpustakaan sekolah yang boleh dipinjam anak-anak SMP.

Ternyata pada buku-buku yang pernah dipinjam Kris memang ada beberapa pesan tulisan tangan, seperti "jangan cemberut terus" atau "jangan baca buku terus, ayo main! hehehe" dan lain-lain yang beberapa di antaranya pernah Kris baca. Semua itu membuat hatinya menjadi hangat.

Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada surat wasiat perasaan yang dibayangkan gadis itu seperti yang dikatakannya pada Kris. Kris menoleh ke Luhan, Luhan mengangkat bahu. Kris menoleh ke Yixing, Yixing hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala. Kris menatap gadis itu, gadis itu memajukan bibirnya sambil membolak-balik halaman komik yang sudah kuning.

"Kurasa ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan cara lain, di tempat lain? Ayo, kita jangan menyerah dulu," ujarnya tiba-tiba semangat.

Besoknya mereka berdua memeriksa setiap loker sepatu dan loker buku yang pernah dipakai gadis itu. Mencari-cari buku atau peninggalan apa pun. Kris tersenyum nanar ketika menemukan kotak kado kecil berdebu yang pernah diselipkannya di loker gadis itu dan belum sempat dibuka olehnya. Kris bahkan sudah melupakan benda ini.

"Tadinya… aku hendak memberikan ini padanya secara langsung sebagai hadiah setelah mengutarakan perasaanku… tapi, sayang sekali. Aku benar-benar payah, andai aku bisa lebih berani."

Gadis di sampingnya menyenggol sikunya, caranya untuk mengatakan, "Jangan bilang begitu."

"Oh, ya… Kemarilah." Kris membuka kotak itu dan mengambil dari dalamnya jepitan pita yang masih dibungkus plastik. Ia bersyukur tidak ada yang menggunakan loker ini atau membuang kotaknya. Kris kemudian memasangkan jepitan itu pada rambut gadis di depannya.

"H-hei, apa tidak apa-apa? Ini 'kan bukan buatku," ujarnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kenapa? Kau takut dia marah lalu menghantuimu? Tenang saja, dia bukan orang seperti itu," ledek Kris lalu menutup loker itu.

Setelah membersihkan tangan mereka di bawah keran air, Kris mengatakan, "Sepertinya tidak ada pesan apa-apa yang ditinggalkannya untukku... Akh, jangan menyipratku!"

"Habis wajahmu lebih parah dari orang yang rumahnya digusur, jangan menyerah dulu…" mata gadis itu melebar dengan horor karena mengingat sesuatu, "Astaga, kita melupakan satu tempat yang sangat penting!"

"Meja kalian waktu SMP!"

Jadi begitulah, mereka siswa dan siswi SMA dengan canggung memasuki bangunan SMP sambil diikuti bisik-bisik pelajar yang mereka lewati. Tidak ada apa-apa di meja Kris dan gadis itu di SMP satu, hanya ada Kris 'jelek' yang penuh kenangan, begitu juga di kelas dua.

Kris merasa di ujung harapan saat ia masuk ke kelas tiga. Ia meraba-raba laci dan lemari kelas sampai akhirnya gadis yang sedari tadi bersamanya bergumam, "Hei, coba kau duduk di tempatmu yang biasa… tempat dudukmu dari SMP tidak pernah berubah 'kan?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Coba saja! Cepat!"

Kris pun duduk di tempatnya biasa. Di meja Kris 'jelek'nya yang terakhir. Gadis itu entah kenapa menangis lagi dengan sendirinya. Air matanya menetes ke pipi. Kris berdiri dengan wajah bingung, mencoba menghampirinya. "Hei, kau kenapa lagi sih? Kau ini aneh sekali sering menangis tiba-tiba."

"Kau tahu… tempat duduknya tidak pernah berubah dan dari sini… dari tempat duduk ini, aku bisa melihatnya… dia duduk di sini agar bisa melihat wajahmu paling jelas."

Kris keluar dari meja dan berdiri di samping gadis itu. Dan, benar. Ia bisa membayangkan dirinya terlihat dengan jelas tanpa ia harus curiga bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Apakah… dia…?"

Gadis itu mengusap air matanya dan mengangguk. "Aku rasa begitu. Nah, ayo kita cari lagi. aku sudah meraba kolongnya sampai langit-langitnya dan tidak ada apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan kolongmu?"

Kris menggeleng lemah. Gadis itu tidak percaya ini semua akan berakhir seperti ini, ada perasaan tidak rela dalam dirinya yang membuatnya bangkit dan mencari sepenuh hati. Ia memperhatikan kai meja, tidak ada ukiran apa-apa. Meraba bagian bawah laci, kosong. Meraba langit-langit laci, kosong…

Tunggu, seperti ada yang terjepit di antara kayu meja dengan penopang laci di bagian dalam. Kecil sekali bagian yang tersembul sehingga harus ditarik dengan susah payah sampai jarinya memerah. Begitu ia berhasil menariknya, ia mendongak ke arah Kris.

Kertas itu dilipat kecil-kecil dan berwarna merah muda. Kris segera merebutnya dan membukanya dengan hati yang melonjak-lonjak. Di dalamnya tertulis…

Untuk: murid pindahan si Kris jelek dan kutu buku  
Aku suka kamu. Aku akan membuatmu suka padaku ketika kita SMA nanti.  
Semoga kamu tidak membaca kertas ini.  
Khekhekhe.  
07/09-09

Gadis di sampingnya menjerit sampai Kris menyuruhnya diam. "Ini… jangan bilang kalau kau yang sengaja menulisnya… u-untukku supaya aku bisa tenang?"

"Tidak! Sungguh, kau pasti akan membunuhku jika aku melakukannya."

"Jadi ini… sungguhan?" Kris terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin dan entah tertawa atau terisak, sangat sulit membedakannya. Kris mencengkeram lengan gadis di sampingnya, tidak percaya. "Ia menyukaiku juga… ia menyukaiku?"

Gadis di sampingnya mengangguk, sudah menangis dari tadi. Kris memeluk kertas itu ke dalam dadanya sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. Gadis itu pun menopang tubuh Kris dan menangis bersamanya. Kris tersenyum bahagia dan merasa seolah beban di dalam hatinya selama ini telah terangkat dan jadi seringan bulu karena perasaannya telah terbalas.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu menangis lagi. Sekarang dia tidak perlu lagi melihatmu bersedih, Kris... Kau akan menjadi orang yang ceria seperti yang diharapkannya… Jadi, jangan menangis lagi."

Gadis itu dapat merasakan Kris mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih dalam dekapannya. Dalam hatinya, gadis itu juga mengiyakan.

_Ya, jangan menangis lagi… karena sekarang adalah giliranku yang menangis._

_Selama ini aku hanya bisa memandangimu yang hancur dari jauh dan melihat betapa besarnya cintamu padanya, bahkan sampai sekarang._

_Tersenyumlah dan biarkan aku yang menangis sekarang._

Love leaves, it's my turn to cry, all the stars are watching

The tears are about to become an ocean

It's my turn to cry, the night is so bright

Turn off your tears this time

Turn off your tears this time

I still love you, yeah, I still love you

Don't cry anymore, turn off your tears

* * *

THE END

A/N: Gue suka banget woy lagunya sejak teasernya keluar. Mana Luhan lagi yang nyanyi part "wo ai ni"-nya. Ini interpretasi gue dari lagu itu dan gue bingung kalo Kris sama cewek, siapa cewek yang cocok. Akhirnya gue biarin tanpa nama… Gue juga pusing Luhan cocoknya sama siapa kalo sama cewek. Kalo alurnya ga bagus, maaf ya, udah lama ga bikin fanfic.


End file.
